


Echoes

by majcrtom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor meets one of Clara's echoes in the future. WARNING: Character Death, Trauma, Angst....but then some fluffy goodness to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

The Doctor had been travelling alone for a few days. Earth days, that is - since he’d dropped off Clara for her date with Danny. She’d smiled and waved whilst he’d hopped back into his TARDIS and flown off. He’d landed on some planet made of glass, and then to another where the raindrops were different colours, and _then_ he paid a visit to Earth in the year 1572. Just as he had been about to go back to Clara the TARDIS had malfunctioned, taking him exactly 1000 years into the future to the year 2572. Well, he had to leave the TARDIS to fix herself and regain some power. Long story short, he discovered that the world (or at least the part that he was in) was being invaded by some rather aggressive, semi-amphibious aliens. Coincidental, he thought, though he was used to ‘coincidences’ by now. It was whilst he was trying to save the world from angry, semi-amphibious aliens that he bumped into somebody who looked terribly like Clara. Well, she didn’t _look_ like Clara. She _was_ Clara. Not his Clara – one of her echoes, from when she had thrown herself into his time-stream. Of course she had no idea who he was, but she aided him in his efforts. Quite a while later, after the Doctor had had some confrontations with the US army, the world seemed safe once more and he offered to escort future-Clara back to her home. They were making their way back to the TARDIS when suddenly she went dizzy and fell to the floor, clutching her head. The Doctor spun round;

“Clara?” he said (it did feel odd, calling her that), and rushed to kneel beside her. He went to put an arm round her to help her but she batted him away.

“I’m fine, I-I’m-“ she groaned in pain, and quite unexpectedly she fell forwards. The Doctor caught and supported her.

“No, you’re not fine, clearly.” He stated.

“Doctor, I…I can’t feel my legs…” she stammered, and looking up at him she saw a look in his eyes that made her heart beat a little faster. “What’s wrong? That look, I know y-you know. Tell me, and _please_ …don’t lie.” He looked down at her.

“You’ve been poisoned.” He told her grimly.

“By t-them…?” she said, referring to the aliens they’d warded off with some difficulty.  The Doctor nodded.

“The effects of their poison can take a while to show.” He swallowed hard, knowing full-well that she didn’t have long. Their monster of a poison can kill a person within minutes once the effects start to show. “You’re going to be fine, just fine. I’ll get you help, all right?” Tears showed at the corner of Clara’s eyes. 

“We both know y-you can’t.” he went to say something else but she spoke first. “Please, it’s okay, it’s fine, Doctor.” She reassured him, her voice trembling. He merely looked down at her, speechless for once. “It’s not your…fault.” She gave him a weak attempt at a smile.

“No,” he said, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes closed, and then she was gone. For a long while he sat there, holding her lifeless form.

 

-  - - - -

 

**_7:42pm, Friday.  London._ **

****

Clara sighed, dropping her bag and falling onto the sofa on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

“I do _not_ get paid enough.” She remarked, thinking back across her stressful week at Coal Hill. As she was thinking, at some point her eyes closed and she dozed off for a short while, only to be woken by a strange noise. As she woke up properly she found that noise to be the TARDIS materialising – in her bedroom, by the sounds of it. She glanced at the clock, which read 8:29, before standing and straightening herself out. She had been about to go and see why the Doctor had arrived to pick her up early when he came rushing in through the door a few feet in front of her.

 “Look, I am _extremely_ tired and I do not-“ Clara stopped talking when she saw him properly. Paler and more unkempt looking than usual, slightly out of breath and his eyes looked a little red. “Doctor, are you feeling okay?” she asked, concerned.

“My Clara.” He breathed. Without another word he stepped towards her and threw his arms around her smaller form. She actually _squeaked_ a little at the contact. For a moment she didn’t move. What was happening? He hated hugging. Well actually he disliked most physical contact, and yet here he was, tightly embracing her. She quickly mirrored his actions, her arms wrapping around his middle.

“What’s wrong? Doctor?” she asked him gently. He took a moment or two more before pulling away, hands still holding her arms as he looked down at her, assuring himself that she was okay, and she was real. Clara frowned, “Have you been crying?”

He bowed his head. “It’s been a long day.” She put a hand to his cheek, causing him to meet her gaze, and smiled comfortingly and warmly up at him.

“Then tell me all about it.”

 

* * *

 

Hope you enjoyed! Based off an anon-tumblr prompt I was sent.

[my tumblr](clinteastwoocl.tumblr.com)


End file.
